Repressed Love
by AS-Neon
Summary: 2 people both in love with there best friend. The best friend being hopelessly ignorant to it all. An InoSakura love story with allot of other stuff in between Yuri plus angst inside. Story is a real world AU.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto though I think that's quite obvious since this story is on and not in the manga.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Neon- So here is the first chapter. Only thing you really need to know is this is an AU set in the real world. But it ISN'T A HIGH SCHOOL FIC.

Sasuke- So wait real world AU….you mean were not ninjas?

Neon- Um..no your just ordinary kids

Sasuke- So I can't kill people for money, and/or runaway to live with a crazed snake man

Neon-….um no

Sasuke- I hate you

Neon- Oh shut up Sasuke, the real question is who DON'T you hate

Sasuke- HEY, I DON'T HATE….Um…Um……you win

Neon- Well now that Mr.Emo here is done complaining on with the story  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe Sasuke is going out with Temari again." Sakura said, as she looked up at her two best friends. She expected the pair to be as interested in this news as she was…well at least Ino should be. She really couldn't expect Naruto to care about what girl Sasuke was currently dating even if it was the town slut.

Sakura was getting frustrated though because she could tell neither really seemed to care at all about what she was saying. She could tell Naruto was trying his best to sound interested but she new he was bored with her rambling on about Sasuke. She turned to Ino in hopes to get her more into the conversation but noticed that instead of talking about how hot Sasuke was with her like she was supposed to be, she was instead for some reason simply staring at her.

"Ino are you ok, what's wrong, is their something on my face?" she asked confused, as to why her best friend was acting so strangely. Almost seeming to snap out of a dream, Ino quickly came to.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Sakura I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, I was up um...up all night studying" For some reason though Sakura had a feeling she wasn't being quite honest. She knew her friend well enough to see that something was obviously bothering Ino but if she didn't just want to tell me then I guess its not worth worrying about.

"Well I'm going home now guys, see you tomorrow." Sakura said as she stood up from her seat. If neither of them are even going to listen no point to keep talking she thought, but as she walked out the door she could have sworn that for the second time in a few minutes Ino was staring at her. Her mind hovered briefly on the possibilities of what the simple look could mean but didn't focus on it to heavily as other, more important thoughts like how hot Sasuke would look shirtless entered her mind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

This is bad Ino Yamanaka thought to herself while lying in her bed. I can't believe I let Sakura catch me staring at her, what if...what if she figures it out? But then again who can blame me for staring when those beautiful green eyes are sitting right next to me? She sighed and began to feel the familiar feeling of frustration wash over her body.

I just can't do it anymore! She screamed out loud as she turned over so her face was smothered into her pillow. I can't take being so close to her each and every day and never being able to touch her, or kiss her or more importantly even just let her know how I feel. It had taken her so long to come to terms with the fact that she liked girls, but she had done it! It had taken even longer to come to terms with the fact that she was in love with her best friend but she had done it! So why couldn't she bring herself to just tell her how she felt. It should be the simplest thing to do, but somehow every time she thought about it became the most complicated.

In the back of her mind a little voice that she had heard many times before was advising her to just tell her how she felt but she ignored it like always and moments later the tears began rolling down her cheeks. The sensation of the wetness on her face was familiar and in some ways comforting. Similar to how the sensation of pain had helped her when she first realized she liked girls. But she had gotten through that, and hadn't hurt herself in a long time. So she wondered why now when nothing really had changed did she suddenly want that odd sense of relief in her own pain again?

It was like for some reason that one moment where their eyes had met had been the breaking point in how much she could take before happening. She had to do something, she had to, but how could she tell Sakura, how could she tell her best friend that she was in love with her?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto sat at his desk his homework sprawled out on the table in front of him. Usually when he looked like this the homework was there mostly for show, just in case his current guardian Iruka came to check on him. Iruka was the latest of three guardians Naruto had had in his life, and he was the first to pressure Naruto in matters like school. He had never really cared much for things like that before living with Iruka and to be honest he still really didn't much now. For once though he really was trying to concentrate on his homework but the thought of her kept coming back into his head and he was getting ready to give up on any hopes of studying.

Why am I so afraid to tell her, was the question that kept repeating in his head like a steady drum beat. The worst that could happen is she doesn't feel the same way and things just go back to what they were before. No that's not true, he told himself, if I tell her things would be different, and I can't risk losing my best friend even if I have to endure this suffering. He wondered how true that was though. How could he know which pain is worse, losing your best friend or loving her without being able to do anything about it. It was a question he asked so often but would probably never be able to answer. Sighing, he closed his books and walked to his bed. As he fell asleep he mumbled her name aloud and as his eyes closed he slowly formed an image of a certain pink haired girl in his mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………   
Sasuke- This is horrible, and why the Fk am I dating the sand nin

Neon- Cause I said so, now be quite

Sasuke- Well at least you got Sakura's drooling over me right, its just so hard to be so loved you know.

Neon- …..I am going to just start ignoring you Mr.Emo. Anyways people that's the first chapter so review please and chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Confusion and Questions

Disclaimer- Sadly hasn't changed. Which means I still don't own Naruto.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Neon- Welcome to chapter 2, which will hopefully be a bit longer then chapter 1 and maybe even get some reviews this time

Sasuke- Who in the world would review this? Were not even ninja's and I'm not even in the story so far.

Neon- Um actually Sasuke we did get one review already and you were mentioned already

Sasuke- Yea but I am not actually IN the story yet

Neon- So according to you a story is only good when your in it? So does that mean the millions of SasuNaru Yaoi fics out there are all good because you certainly play a big part in those.

Sasuke-Gives death glare……….No comment

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day- Local Ramen Stand

Hear I am in the same dammed situation all over again. Ino looked to her right where Sakura was busy chatting with Naruto about god knows what. The only thing prevalent in Ino's mind was her huge desire to just pull Sakura over to her right now and kiss those beautiful crimson lips. Ino mentally slapped herself and forced those thoughts out of her mind. You got lucky yesterday Ino she didn't realize why you were staring, but you can't risk that happening again. Thoughts like that will only get you in trouble. You have got to act like you're supposed to or your going to lose your best friend. She put a fake smile on her face and started to talk to Sakura about how cute the new guy in class was, but deep down all she wanted was to kill herself right then and there.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
A few days later - Sakura's House

Sakura lay in her bed looking at photos of the famous model Kurenai as she wondered to herself why it was so wrong that she found her just as attractive as her favorite movie star Uchiha Itachi, who's picture was laying on the desk right next to her. She hated herself when she thought like this, and to her distress she found herself thinking like this more and more. She kept telling herself that she just knew that Kurenai was considered sexy from the male perspective and not that she herself found her sexy but deep down it was hard to hide the truth.

"No!" she screamed as she threw the picture of the model in her hands at the wall in front of her. As the glass frame shattered on the ground she was glad that her family was currently out or she would have had some explaining to do. "I am not gay!" She screamed out loud to no one in particular. The act of saying it aloud upset her even more. The idea of it becoming so prevalent in her mind that she would speak the word that she knew was wrong out loud bothered her deeply.

She tried to calm herself down and use the rationalizations that had helped before. She had kissed guys before, and liked it. She knew that, it had felt right. Sakura knew she was attracted to guys, so why was she having these feelings. She should be dreaming about Sasuke at night not some girl.

So what am I then, was the question she spoke to herself. The only rational answer was that she simply liked both genders but the idea of being bi scared the teenage girl even more then being gay. It would be one thing to not be accepted by normal people, but to be different from even the outcasts would be unbearable. To be bisexual to Sakura was to be accepted by no one, and being accepted was the one desire the teenage girl had.

These thoughts and questions though had been in Sakura's head long before tonight and she hated herself more and more as everyday she started to accept the fact that she was bisexual. Why couldn't she be normal, she only wanted to be attracted to guys, her life would be so much simpler that way. All Sakura had ever wanted was to just fit in and if it ever got out that she bi or gay, or what ever it was that she was, that would never happen. She cursed herself again as tears began to roll across her checks. Turning to her side she noticed the picture of her and Ino on her desk. She picked it up, and soon subconsciously started focusing on the image of Ino. A few minutes later Sakura realized what she had been doing. The tears began to stream down harder as she sat the picture face down. To make her life even worse she now realized she had a crush on her best friend.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Same time- Naruto's House

Naruto sat quietly eating, while Iruka attempted to grill him on all things school related.

While Naruto didn't love Iruka, he did know that unlike his second foster father Iruka really did care for him. More importantly Iruka was the only adult that Naruto trusted at all, and even this trust was minimal. But who could blame a kid for that, that had been through Naruto's life. He had decided yesterday to ask Iruka about his dilemma with Sakura, though now that the time had come for the talk he was less sure about his decision.

As soon as dinner was over Naruto entered the kitchen where Iruka was busy with the dishes. "Iruka can I talk to you about something" Iruka turned around and looked at the boy. "You know, Naruto I really wish you would call me dad." The look Naruto gave Iruka made him drop the subject quickly. "Well what is you want Naruto?"

Naruto sat down in a chair and began to tell Iruka everything. He told him about his feelings for Sakura and why he was afraid to tell her. He explained why he felt he couldn't risk losing a great friend for something that would probably never happen. After finishing his story he looked up at Iruka who appeared to be deep in thought. He got nervous after he didn't reply and instead simply looked at him for a long time. After a moment he began to speak, "Naruto, I think you should...….tell her."

Naruto was shocked he had expected Iruka to tell him it wasn't worth it. The whole point of this was that he needed encouragement that he was doing the right thing. He never guessed Iruka would be this stupid. Didn't he realize the consequences of what he was suggesting. Didn't he know what would happen if Sakura didn't like him back?

Seeming to ignore the shocked and confused look on his foster child's face Iruka continued. "I know that your afraid to do this Naruto, but I can also tell its causing you a lot of pain keeping this hidden."

"Even if she rejects you I think you will feel better at least knowing the truth." Iruka looked up only to see Naruto walking out the door, he called for him to stop but it was to late, he was already gone.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Later that day-Outside Ino's house

"Where the hell is Naruto?" Ino said almost yelling the question at Sakura. "I have already told you a thousand times, I don't know." Sakura spoke calmly but secretly she was worried about her best friend. He had never been late before in the three years they had been friends. If there was one thing she had learned in since Naruto moved into town it was that he was always freakishly on time. Him being this late had her quite worried. Deep in thought Sakura, barely heard Ino say that if they didn't leave now they wouldn't be able to make the movie. "Are you saying we should leave without him?" Sakura was surprised to hear Ino suggest this but then realized they had been waiting for a whole half hour. "Ok Ino we can go, he obviously isn't coming, and if we wait any it will probably be sold out." As the pair got up to leave Sakura could not help but wonder what had happened to Naruto to make him miss spending the day with his two best friends.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night- Local public park

Naruto sat crying on a park bench. The fact that he was crying confused him, as he hadn't cried since he was a small child. His life had forced him to harden emotionally at a young age. Having your real parents abandon you for a reason you still don't know, spending your early years in an orphanage. Then having your first faster family die in a car accident on the exact one-year anniversary of them adopting you. Then there was the second foster family with the abusive drunk father who hit both his foster mother and Naruto. Throughout all of that, Naruto had though he lost the ability to cry but here he was crying over some girl.

He had assumed that Iruka would have agreed with him, and given him some confidence that he was making the right choice in not telling Sakura. How could he want me to actually tell her he thought to himself? She must realize there is no way Sakura likes me like that, does he WANT me to lose one of my best friends? Iruka's words wrung in his ears though, and for a brief moment, Naruto once again thought about expressing his feelings to Sakura but his rational brain quickly destroyed any thoughts like that. Even if Sakura would still be friends with him, things would definitely be different. If he told her, there would always be an awkward tension between them when they were alone, and that awkwardness was something Naruto would not be able to stand. Even Ino would probably think of him differently. Naruto couldn't risk that; he had to keep things the way they were no matter how much it hurt him inside. He was not going to lose the first two real friends he had ever had.

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
Same time-At the movie

Sakura knew she should be watching the movie or worrying what had become of her best friend, but as hard as she tried she couldn't. Last nights realizations of her feelings for Ino coupled with her sitting so close right now were causing weird feelings in her body. She glanced at Ino for a second and for a moment she forgot her worries and just admired her friends beautiful body. As her eyes hovered on her friend's breasts though, the inner Sakura screamed for her to stop.

She cursed herself mentally, how sick was she that she was sitting hear staring at her best friends breasts. She had never felt so disgusted with herself in her entire life, and this was caused mostly by the fact that she knew she had felt a sense of peace and calm for those moments she forgot about her worries and just relaxed. What if her friends found out though, or her family or more importantly what if Ino herself found out. She would probably think Sakura was some kind of a freak. She couldn't imagine not seeing Ino ever again which is what she was sure would happen if Ino found out. Sakura hated herself more then ever as she found her eyes turning to look at Ino once again, she new she shouldn't be doing this but her body was once again taking control and she had no real choice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

It was weird Ino thought to herself, she had sat next to Sakura in movies for years and it had never felt like this. These feeling she was having, though they had only emerged recently were turning this movie into a nightmare. Could she really do this for the rest of her life? Could she really be this close to Sakura all the time and never be able to do or say any of things she so desperately craved to do? These questions raced around her head as she turned to look at Sakura. She had expected to find Sakura intently watching the movie on screen which stared Sakura's favorite movie star Uchiha Itachi, older brother of the Uchiha Sasuke who went to there school but instead found the face of someone who was most definitely not watching the movie. Instead she found Sakura simply looking at her with an almost sense of longing, similar to the look she had given Sakura herself just yesterday. Ino's head snapped forward faster then what she would have thought possible. Was...was Sakura staring at me Ino wondered as she desperately tried to recall how Sakura had looked moments ago. When her mind finally came forth with a clear mental image a realization came to her, she realized Sakura was indeed looking at her in the same way she had looked at Sakura. Only one question was now present in Ino's head, what did that mean?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you enjoy, if there are reviews then chapter 3 soon!


	3. Hope and Revelation's

Disclaimer- Don't own it, but if I did Sakura wouldn't be able to kill Akatsuki members when Sasuke is struggling to not die against one. Also I wouldn't have killed 3 and one ex members of the supposedly strongest enemies in the whole series quite that easily.

Neon- Well those two random reviews were quite a welcome surprise and just the motivation I needed to come back to this story. So thanks a lot, ….

Sasuke- HOLD IT! Your telling me MORE people reviewed this garbage. I can't believe that, and why am I STILL not in this thing anyways.

Neon- I don't get you, Mr. I get my wing blown off. One second the story is garbage, the next your mad your not in the "garbage" story.

Sasuke- That's simple, once I'm in the story it wont be garbage anymore

Neon- You're an egotistical idiot, so why don't you go sew your wing back on and be quite. And now back to the story

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later that night- Ino's house**

Ino lay on her bed, a bottle of Tylenol to her side. She had a horrible headache and the pills really weren't helping. Not that she really expected them to, as the pain in her head wasn't really caused by anything the Tylenol could fix. She had been up all night; any attempts at sleep were ruined with the constant questions running in her head about what had happened earlier that day. For the first time ever, Ino was truly considering the idea that Sakura might share the same feelings for her back. She knew though that even considering this was dangerous and most likely just setting her up for heartbreak or something even worse. After taking so much time to get herself to except that she would never have a chance with Sakura was she really ready to let herself get excited again just to be let down. In reality one look meant nothing, and yet to Ino it seemed as if that look meant everything. That one look had been the key that opened up hundreds of new possibilities Ino had never before let herself even imagine. The logical side in her mind, that she had followed for so long was still saying not to risk pursuing this, but an idea had arisen in her head that was giving her doubts on this. What if Sakura really did like her, and she didn't do anything. She would waste the first chance in her life to be truly happy just because she was too scared to try and get that happiness. She let herself daydream for a moment about the two being together and while for the first few minutes a smile formed on the skinny blonde's face, the smile faded as Ino began for the first time to think of the consequences of them actually being together.

For one, while she was at this point ok and accepting of the fact she was a lesbian, the idea of truly being with another girl was still so scary and new to her. This was not even to mention she was talking about her childhood best friend, and the person she loved more then anyone or anything in the world. Unlike Sakura who had a few boyfriends over the last few years, Ino had never had a physical relationship with anyone. She had never even kissed someone of any gender and here she was having detailed daydreams of her and Sakura. The line between fantasy and reality was closing in on her for the first time and it was all a bit frightening to deal with at once. She opened her eyes and sat up, looking over to the picture on her desk. It was the same picture that she knew lay upon Sakura's desk. It was the two at Sakura's birthday party just last year. Ino sighed and shook her head as she looked at it. There was no use thinking about things that will never happen. I can think about this all I want but unless there is some emotion in Sakura that I don't know about, all of this dreaming is just going to make life even harder for me. She turned off her light and laid back in bed to go to sleep. As her eyes closed shut one small tear trailed down her left cheek.

**Same night at the park-**

Sakura was really worried about Naruto; she had tried calling him as soon as she had gotten back from the movie. What worried her more was the weird conversation she had had with Iruka. Out of respect for Naruto, she never even mentally said Naruto's father, as the boy would have been furious with her had she. He told Sakura that Naruto and he had gotten into an argument about something and run off. He said this had happened before and he was sure Naruto would turn back up tomorrow. What worried Sakura though was not that her closest male friend had run off, since she knew like Iruka said this had happened before and that he did always return home but something else. What bothered Sakura was in fact two things, first was that no matter how much she asked Iruka refused to tell her what the fight was about though she couldn't shake this weird feeling it somehow had something to do with her. Beyond that though was that every other time Naruto had run off, he had run off to either her or Ino. The fact neither girl had seen him only added to her nervousness and feeling that this whole thing and something to do with her. After thanking Iruka for his help Sakura hung up the phone and went back to sit on her bed and think. By the time night had come around, Naruto still hadn't been heard from. Now she was truly worried, and decided she had to try and look for the boy herself. She waited until both her parents were sounds asleep before slipping out the back door, to go look for her friend. After looking for what seemed like hours but was probably only about one, she found herself walking through the park at 1:30am. Sakura was about to head back home before she saw a familiar face lying asleep on a park bench.

After shaking him some, Naruto finally got up. "Sakura what are you doing here?"

Sakura gave him a semi angry look and said, "That's what I came here to ask you, crazy boy. You're too old to keep running away from home every time you fight with Iruka! Do you have any idea how worried he is, or how worried Ino and I were!" Seeing Naruto wasn't going to respond to her Sakura continued, "Why are you out here all alone Naruto, I talked to Iruka and he said you two had a fight but he wouldn't tell me more then that." Sakura gave Naruto a pleading look and finally he began to speak.

"I'm really sorry about the movie Sakura, I doubt you will believe this but I actually just plain forgot about it, I had a lot on my mind today." Sakura was really worried now, what could be so wrong that he couldn't tell his best friends about it. Naruto saw the look in Sakura's eyes and knew immediately what she was thinking. "Sakura you have to understand that I can't tell you what's wrong this time, just believe me that it has nothing to do with you."

Sakura was getting a bit angry now "Naruto I have known you for three years now, I know you better then anyone. No matter what's wrong, I am not going to judge you, I only want to help, but don't you dare lie to me and tell me this has nothing to do with me!" Maybe it was Sakura's yelling; maybe it was the fact he hadn't slept in over 24 hours, but whatever it was Naruto couldn't stop the next thing that came out of his mouth. "Fine you want to know what's wrong Sakura, I love YOU, that's what's wrong", he paused to look at her shocked face. "There I said it are you happy now? Don't worry Sakura I don't expect you to suddenly confess you love for me too or something. I know you don't have any feelings like that for me, so I really hope you just enjoyed killing our friendship for nothing!" With that the boy, ran out the park gate, leaving a stunned and crying pink haired girl behind.

**Sakura's house- Early next morning**

Sakura's head still buzzed from her conversation with Naruto the night before. She had sat there crying and trying to make sense of things for a little over an hour before she had finally went home. At first Sakura had been shocked but after thinking about it herself she was surprised she hadn't realized it long ago. There had been signs for along time, she had just been blind to them. She restrained herself from crying again, when she though about just how confusing her life had become. Her perfectly simple life with her two best friends, had just become about as simple as nuclear physics. Naruto apparently loved her, and now she had admitted she had feelings for Ino. All that was left was for Ino to admit her love for one of them and the circle of despair would be complete. She comforted herself with the fact that at least that would never happen.

At that moment her younger brother Konohamaru burst through her door with her parents behind her. Before she could even turn around she heard her mother yelling "Sakura why weren't you in you're room last night?"

Next Chapter coming soon, if this getting reviews thing continues!!

Next chapter - Kakashi! Sasuke! Other various characters! As we finally see the kids in school…. well no promise on any of that being next chapter actually ;)


End file.
